


Traitor

by Fan_Insanity



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Insanity/pseuds/Fan_Insanity
Summary: "Yes sir."As the words tumbled from my lips, I couldn't help but think on how the hell I managed to get myself in this situation.Tom was a rebel. But when he is forced to turn himself over to the Red Army, he is forced to choose between his own life and all that he knows. Will he be able to keep himself and the Rebellion safe, or will be forced to be a pawn for the other side?





	Traitor

"Yes sir."

As the words tumbled from my lips I couldn't help but think on how the hell I managed to get myself in this situation.

  
"Paul head east. Pat head west. And take your squadrons. I want every last rebel killed." The accented voice bounced off the trees in the clearing, startling birds from their nests. Troops muttered their affirmative, snow crunching underneath their heavy footfalls. I looked up into reddening sky, a plume of smoke rising from the camp. The bastard commies had taken us by surprise, raiding the camp, forcing the survivors to scatter like ants beneath a boot. I should've ran to the hideout, like everyone else had. But of course I had to go and get lost, managing to get myself stuck in the middle of a dog hunt. I let a shuddering breath reaching for the flask on my side, itching for something to calm my mind.

The click of a safety clicking off made ice run cold through my veins.

"Hehe look-y here. Looks like someone got separated from the rest of the rebel dogs." I turned slowly towards the voice, finding myself, quite literally, staring down the barrel of the gun. The soldier raised the gun towards his face and I could practically feel the sights burning into my skin. I would have— should have fought back but my muscles were deadened with alcohol, and before I could shield my face, I was surrounded by jeering soldiers. The gun clicked as the trigger was pressed, almost teasingly. The nameless soldier stared down at me with a merciless grin.  
"Say goodbye!" I squeezed my eyes shut, not letting them have the satisfaction of seeing my eyes widen with fear before I died. The crowd cheered the soldier on, the thumping noise almost too much for the pounding in my head. _Why is this taking so long?_ I cracked open an eye to see the gun shaking. The man eyes were pleading as he looked down the sights.  
_Don't make me do this_.  
Suddenly, silence. Even the ringing in my ears seemed to dull. Footfalls crunched in the tightly packed snow. Everyone held their breath, waiting for... _Something_.

Then _he_ walked into the clearing.  
He wore the same uniform as the rest of them, the same tattered blue uniform with a red undershirt. But even so I knew who this was.

_The Red Leader._

His reddish hair was swept into two points, mirroring the symbol all the men wore on their jackets. He walked cockily into clearing, practically swaggering. He puffed a ring of cigar smoke into the air before mashing it into the snow, embers sizzling under his boot. His gaze followed the ring of people before settling on me. A small smirk quirked at his lips. He moved to loom over me, hands stuffed into his pockets. He sent a small glare at the man with the gun to my face.  
"What did I say about playing with your food?" The soldier immediately lowered his gun to his side.  
"Sorry, sir." He waved his hand dismissively and the soldier ran off into the ranks.

And then he turned back to me.  
"Well well well, did a pup get separated from the pack?" My brain picked a _great_ time to let me speak.  
"At least I'm not a commie bitch." I could feel all the oxygen get sucked out of the air. Tense looks were exchanged between his men. Then he laughed. He fucking laughed. He wiped away a fake tear.  
"Classic stupid rebels." He sneered at me before kicking me hard in the stomach. I doubled over, vision blurring slightly. He knelt in front of me, his uncovered eye shining coldly.  
"I'm gonna make you a deal. Agree to work for me and none of these lovely men, will shoot you." Anger burned in my stomach. _Who does he think I am?_ I spat in his face, enraged. "Go fuck yourself." My voice was still raspy from the kick. All of the guns in the clearing were immediately pointed at my head. He wiped the spit from his face painfully slowly, flicking it into the snow. Before I could react, I was slammed against a tree. I was held up by his steel arm, the red metal digging into my throat.  
"You wanna answer that again?" Scanning the area, I knew I was beat. There was at least 20 men; there was no way they would all miss. And even so, I was currently being choked by a bionic arm, I was not making it out of here.

I would love to say I refused. That I stood proudly for the rebel cause. But I'd be lying. He raised his hand for me to shake and with all the urgency of a man on his deathbed, I struck a deal with the devil. He dropped me and I fell to my knees, choking on the oxygen flooding my lungs. As he loomed over me, I knew that he knew exactly who I was.

 _A traitor_.

"Let's move out. There's no one else here." He started to walk away before he turned around, smile playing at his lips. "And get a bag for the dog." My head was shoved into a sack as I handcuffed and thrown in the back of a truck. I put up no resistance.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
